


Moonlit Depression

by orphan_account



Series: Catharsis [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I was feeling depressed and wanted to write a comfort fic, ended up with this.Younger, Post-Cyberization Genji is depressed. Zenyatta tries to comfort him.





	

Steam hissed through the vents of Genji’s body as he curled into himself, brow touching the cold floor in the dark of the room. His hands folded over themselves, atop the back of his head, quivering as his legs shuffled to curl into a ball further, slipping once or twice against the polished wood floor. He ground his teeth, choking back strained sobs, his fingers locked tightly enough he could feel the strain on his cybernetic joints. He swallowed back, but tears still spilled to the floor and another cold breeze whistled by the window. The moon was half-full, bright, and shone through the shutters in broken rays, just beyond Genji’s crumpled body as he hid in the darkness.

His arms finally moved, though with difficulty. His hands slid over the sides of his own face and clasped over his mouth. He sat up on his knees in a slow and fluid motion, hands tight over his wet mouth. His head fell back as he stared at the ceiling, tears streaming from his face and another weft of steam left his glowing pads. Half-choked sobs still escaped him, warped and warbled noises as his chest heaved. He looked back down, folded his legs closer, knees grinding against the other, and his arms folded over themselves. He arced downward, tightly hugging himself and biting his lip as he tried to sniffle back wet streams from his nose.

“Genji?” A filtered voice called.

Genji’s heart stopped and he shifted, hoping to be unseen despite all things.

“Genji, my student,” Zenyatta called, softly this time. His feet touched the floor and he pitter-pattered to Genji’s side, who flinched and looked away with a pathetic, croaking sound.

“Please, tell me what’s wrong.” A hand on the once-man’s shoulder, more cold air by the window.

Genji opened his mouth, eyes screwed shut. He clenched his teeth and shuddered as he was pulled into a gentle embrace from the side, a hand on his back and another at his shoulder.

“Shh,” Zenyatta comforted, the sound was more static than human breath, but the thought was still there.

“I…” Genji’s voice broke and he swallowed, a whine emitted from his throat.

“I’m sorry,” he said finally through grit teeth.

“My student, for what? You have done nothing wrong.” Zenyatta did not relent his tight embrace.

Genji sobbed once more.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Master. I should not,” his breath hitched and he muffled back another sound. “I should not trouble you.”

“Genji, please. I want you to tell me.” A hand moved to the back of Genji’s head, smoothing over the black cranial cover and smooth dark ribbon.

“I have no one,” he finally said. He leaned hard against Zenyatta. “I have no family. No longer friends. I have either abandoned them, or they have left me.” Zenyatta pulled away for a brief moment to wipe Genji’s face with a sash. He tried to pull away, a wry frown on his face, but Zenyatta held his head in place.

“I am only a bother to you. To this temple.”

His voice was quiet and his tears were dry, lips swollen from biting and eyes a little red.

“Genji,” Zenyatta said kindly. Warmly.

“Whatever it is you think of me, I am here. Your friends are scattered, but they do care. Miss Zielger wrote you a letter. Winston checked in last week. Have you truly no friends?”

Genji’s mouth was a little open but he did not look at the omnic’s face or lenses. He closed his mouth. And swallowed.

“Of course you do,” Zenyatta continued. “One day, perhaps you may see your bother again – ”

“What if he hates me? I’ve killed our family. Our blood. Just as they’ve tried to do with me. I am no better.”

“Nor are you worse. If he truly wants nothing to do with you, then perhaps you will need to move forward from him. You have friends, a new family, who care for you, Genji.”

Zenyatta pulled the man closer to him, laying Genji’s forehead against his own shoulder. Genji, though hesitant, wrapped his arms around his Master’s thin waist.

“I am sorry,” he said, more flatly than before.

“There is no need to be, but for what do you speak?”

“For… For this. For worrying you. I know I have friends… And family. And you,” he nuzzled and squeezed tightly. “Somehow it never matters.”

“You will push through, just as you always have, my student.”

Genji, calm but numb, nodded. His breathing was slow and he felt tired.

“I will stay here for as long as you need me.”

Genji wanted to protest, in his mind he said _no, that’s not necessary_ and _I’m always such a bother_. But he had no real strength to say them. Afraid of loneliness in the former and too aware of the guilt that will come with the latter. Of course Zenyatta would insist on staying; he is far too nice, too kind.

Thoughts filled Genji’s mind in those moments, of how burdensome he was to his own Master, of how demanding, troublesome, annoying, and bitter he was. Zenyatta was patient, too much so. Genji fought the idea his Master hated him, thought him a bother. Was he only being nice?

“I can feel your troubles, dear sparrow. Set your mind at ease.”

Genji didn’t notice when his eyes had closed. His body leaned fully against Zenyatta, a monk stronger than he looked.

“You are kind. You are strong. You are loved.”

**Author's Note:**

> Depression Tip: Whenever you feel incredibly depressed, manifest that depression as something: an animal, your favourite characters, anything, and try to talk to it the way you want to be talked to.
> 
> I can take SFW or NSFW Overwatch requests on my tumblr, just send me a ship with a theme, word, or phrase.  
> [Sympatheos.tumblr.com/ask](Sympatheos.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
